Angel Baby
by Sailor Ra
Summary: I knew this wasn't a date. Hotaru just asked me herself with her cute violet eyes staring at me. That's all. I know that's all, but still can't block the word 'date' out of my head. YGOXOVER For Spirit of the Dead. AmeldaHotaru


* * *

Angel Baby

* * *

_So this is how it goes? _

* * *

This is not a date.

This is not a date.

This is not a freakin' date.

"Amelda! Would you hurry up?" Varon yelled from outside the bathroom.

Hotaru just happened to ask me _herself_ if I wanted to come to some bound fire thing with her friends. She had come up to me with her tiny hands folded to her chest with that smile. Her big violet eyes were so wide that I caved in almost instantly when she asked me.

She even had been nice enough to warn me that Kaiba was going to be there. I still agreed because of those damned eyes. Only the devil would give a girl such eyes to control a man.

"_Please Amelda? I would really like it if you were there." _How could I have ignored such a voice? I don't know, but this was how I got suckered into this.

Of course, I wouldn't even been in this mess if I hadn't decided to go back to high school, especially a high school in Japan where I would run across her.

I take a deep breath in front of the mirror in my bathroom. My muscles twitching every few seconds with the excitement and fear of seeing the girl with violet eyes, but there's no real reason to be afraid of the girl.

At least not physically, she's barely five foot two. She's a thin as a model and would probably cause men lust issues for weeks if they ever saw her in a bathing suit. You know the king I mean. The two piece bathing suit that is held together by one string. She's also a paled skinned girl that would probably make vampires envious. Plus, she has those eyes.

Then again, I've never thought about Hotaru that way.

Nope, nadda, never happened.

Nope, she's just a little girl who has the big violet eyes that could make any man melt. I mean seriously, I can't be the only one to have noticed such beauty.

Shit! I did not just think that.

I straightened the leather jacket I had decided to wear. It shouldn't be all that cold, but you could never tell during this time of the year. October nights were always hard to predict especially on Halloween, but maybe Hotaru would forget her jacket. Then she could…

I shook my head in frustration. I had more self control then this. I had to stay calm and collected. Just like I would if I was dueling. Don't let emotions get in the way.

"Amelda, are we going or are you going to mess with your hair some more?" Varon called from the bathroom before pounding on the door. "I want to see Rei-chan!"

I rolled my eyes. Varon's new obsession was some friend of Hotaru's. She was a pretty girl, but she had such a temper. I didn't understand why he even bothered.

"He's right Amelda, just get out and get this over with." Raphael knew I had been having some issues with my thoughts. I hadn't been the type of guy who thought much about people so relationships girls were never on my top on my list of importance. Now I wasn't sure if that opinion could stay the same anymore.

Varon talked to me when I came out, "Why are you being such a coward when it comes to her? If you care about her so much why don't you just freaking tell her? It's pathetic when a man can't even tell a woman how he feels."

"I don't have any feelings for her."

"Sure you don't."

I opened the door and pushed out the thoughts out of my head.

* * *

_And to think I might have never know. _

_And to think I might have missed your pretty face._

_Tell me again about how you love me, _

_Angel baby_

* * *

Easier said than done especially when we got to her house and she opened the door wearing skin tight tank top with _white lace_ as the straps and that lined the bottom of the shirt. She smiled at me. Of course, Kaiba was there, standing right behind her.

Varon had to open his damn mouth.

"Damn Firefly."

I felt my fist tightened when he called her by her nickname. I wish we had some secret signal that could tell the other to shut the hell up. Raphael lightly slapped Varon in the back of the head. Well, that's good enough for me.

"I apologize for Varon's poor manners." Raphael said dramatically. Varon was whining in the background.

Hotaru nodded then smiled at me with a slight ting of a blush on her cheeks. I couldn't help, but notice how Kaiba slowly kept moving closer to her. His chin was almost resting on top of her head and it only made my nerves even weaker when I saw him leaning against the door. I doubt that Kaiba could get any closer without actually touching her.

Hotaru had only told me that she was friends with him. Kaiba? Friends? That was about as likely as Kaiba beating Yugi in a duel.

I knew I shouldn't be feeling jealous over this. I didn't have feelings, but its hard to not _notice_ some things. Like for example, how disgusting it was that they looked so perfect together. It was like looking at the cover of Mai's romance novel.

If it had been a romance novel Seto probably wouldn't make the cut since Romeos usually had to be descent human being. This thought gave me some satisfaction.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked and gave her my hand. For a moment she stared at it before taking it. "I brought my motorcycle."

Her eyes brightened at this. "Really?"

"Hotaru, it would probably be better if you ride with me." Seto looked a little nervous at the idea of Hotaru and me riding together on a motorcycle.

She looked at him with the same heart melting smile she gave me whenever she tried to convince me of something. "I'll be okay Seto. I've ridden with Haruka-papa on motorcycles a billion times."

"Alright." He added dreamily.

She followed me to my motorcycle. Now she had a sweatshirt over her tank top (I was a little disappointed at this, but I think I hid it well). Her arms wrapped around my waist with her chest firmly pressed against my back.

That was nice. She was so warm and gentle.

Okay, maybe I do have some feelings.

* * *

_And to think _

_I would have never known _

_This feeling of falling in love _

_And _

_This feeling of fearing you_

* * *

There was a large fire in front of the temple by the time we got there. Rei came rushing out to greet us. Wait, let me correct myself. She came out to greet Hotaru, Varon, and Raphael, but she gave Seto and me evil death glares. She refused to speak with us and I doubted that Hotaru noticed. She then got dragged away by the other girls for a few minutes before she walked back to us. She looked a little relieved at this.

Hotaru grabbed a few marshmallows for us even though Seto and I both looked like we were going to gag at the sight of the sugary treat. Seto got the sticks before she jabbed hers on a stick.

"I love Halloween," Hotaru said before her knees curled up to her chest.

"Why?" I asked, her eyes never leaving the marshmallow.

"It's when the spirits are visible. You know the wall between the seen and the unseen breaks down on this night." I heard Seto snort at this, but didn't say anything about it.

I looked at her and could tell that she really believed this. I thought about my little brother who passed away and all the other weird things that happened in my life.

"I believe that. It makes sense in a way." I stated softly to her.

"You really believe me?"

"Yeah, I do."

We stared at each other for a moment. I tried not to think of details. Details like how her lips were parted and her warm sweet breath washing over my face. Her hand was right next to mine which would make it easy for me to grab it. Her warm ivory digits would fit so perfectly…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" All three of us jumped when we heard Haruka scream. I turned to see the Starlights. Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, and Kakyuu were standing there with pale faces. We all had a sweat drop appearing behind our heads.

Mana, Atemu's best friend, ran up to the blonde bravely. "I invited them." She was either brave or stupid, but Haruka backed off a little. I'm sure this only happened because Mana was a good friend of Hotaru's.

The violet-eyed girl got up and walked over to the other girl before asking, "You sure you're sane?"

"I am." Mana tugged at her pink sweat shirt before turning to Yaten. Oh yeah, I completely forgot the fact that Mana had a small crush on Yaten. "Do you want some marshmallows? A drink? A-"

"No thanks." Yaten snapped at her coolly.

The other three Starlights froze at Yaten's response and Mana just stood there like she had just gotten slapped for a moment. She smiled at Yaten before turning to the others.

"Can I get you anything?" Mana looked sad which was rare for her. She was a perky and hyper sort of girl. I've known her long enough to know she couldn't stand in one place for a minute. Atemu, who had seen the whole thing, looked like he was going to kill Yaten, but Minako had a good grip on his arm.

Seto got up before brushing the dust off his jeans. "Quit acting like an ass, Yaten. I could kick you out of here in a minute. So be polit." Yaten paled and winced away from Seto who was now standing in front of him.

"Mana," Kakyuu blushed as she talked, "What are marshmallows?" She was obviously trying to change to subject, but I considered that a good thing.

As Seto and Mana tried to explain the sugary treat to Kakyuu, Hotaru walked over to me and smiled.

* * *

_Tell me again _

_How we fell in love_

_How we fell in love _

_And remind me with your kisses_

I couldn't help, but notice how Seto seemed to hover protectively over Mana. It was kind of like watching a male dog hover over its mate. The most surprising part, however, was when he turned bright red just because Mana giggled at something he said.

"Kaiba likes Mana?"

Hotaru nodded, "Yup, that's why he was over at my place earlier."

"What?" I couldn't hide my surprise very well.

"He was asking about Mana and what would make her happy." Hotaru giggled as she told me this. "You should have seen his face. He was so cute when he was asking about her. His face was all red and he was hoping that Setsuna, Michiru and I would protect him from Atemu's rage if they got together."

That seemed perfectly rational to me. I could only imagine how Atemu would react to Kaiba's crush. Actually, I would probably pay to see Atemu try to kill Kaiba. I don't think even Minako would be able to hold him back. Bakura and Amy would probably need to be there or something. Maybe Atemu's fear of Haruka, who hated him with a passion for dating Minako, would be able to save Seto.

"I thought…." I stopped. I didn't need her to think I was jealous of Kaiba. I obviously wasn't, but that's beside the point. If she thought that then she might have thought that I was one of those possessive guys who couldn't stand her being around other guys. And that was the last thing I wanted her to think when it came to me.

Did she even think of me?

This wasn't a date. Why did I keep forgetting that?

"What were you thinking?" Hotaru leaned over to peer up at me. I could feel my cheeks burning. Did she really have to lean so close? If I tilted my head slightly and leaned in a few inches I could kiss her. It wouldn't be hard and she probably tasted sweet since there was a smear of marshmallow on the corner of her mouth.

Instead of kissing her, I wiped away the marshmallow before carefully running it over her bottom lip.

"You had a little marshmallow on your lip."

She turned away from me. "Oh. Thanks."

I stare into the flames and think about what Hotaru said about Halloween nights. It would have to take some clever spirit to get me to tell her how I feel.

* * *

_And to think I might have never know. _

_And to think I might have missed your pretty face._

_Tell me again about how you love me, _

_Angel baby_

* * *

My hand had been lying by my side when I felt fingers slide under my hand. I turned to looked at Hotaru to find her staring at me with a look of determination.

"Seto wasn't at my house just because I was helping him." She was blushing. She was really blushing. Not the embarrassed kind of blush that happen when Varon compliments her, but this one was just different. "He was helping me to become more confident. I've always envied that in him."

"You envied Kaiba? He's an ass."

"But he's not afraid to tell someone how he feels! He's not afraid of rejection while I am." She let her bangs fall over her eyes. "How wonderful it must feel to be able to tell someone that you care about them, that you want them to be happy. He's going to tell Mana how he feels tonight. He's going to tell her that he wants to be the one to make her happy. I want…I want to be able to say the same things to the person I care about." She was looking at me. Straight in the eye and the crazy part was that for a second I thought she was going to kiss me. Instead she just clutched my hand with hers.

"Hotaru…" That's all I could say at this moment.

"I care about you, Amelda." She was staring at my hand. "I really like you. You've always made me feel so strong even when I was weak. And you've made me feel attractive…I like you a lot. I know this seems weird and doesn't make sense, but I…I do. I really do."

Varon's voice suddenly came into my head, "_It's pathetic when a man can't even tell a woman how he feels." _

Yeah, it really is kind of pathetic that she had to be the one to admit her feelings.

* * *

_So this is how it goes?_

* * *

I kissed her. I can at least be the one to express my feelings physically, right?

* * *

Sailor Ra: This was for Spirit of the Dead who asked for this request after she did a request for me. I really hope she likes it. I did my best on grammar. I really, really checked it. I mean it. Saturn's spawn and I kept having trouble with sending it to each other so she couldn't double check. Oh and another thing

_**I OWN THE DAMN LYRICS SO DON'T GO REPORTING TO FANFICTION SAYING THAT I PUT SONG LYRICS IN A STORY!!! ITS FREAKING MINE! YOU CAN USE IT IF YOU ASK ME NICELY!**_

Now, that's better.

Cain: You didn't have to yell.

Sailor Ra: I'm not much of a song writer, but once in awhile I give it a shot and this sounded good for this oneshot. I guess you've all noticed I've done it in first person point of view. I kind of like doing it since I've been doing it so much in my novels, but I feel kind of bad.

I should have probably done it from Hotaru's pov, but…how boring would that be? Amelda was screaming in my head. I'm kind of used of doing guy pov's anyway.

Now that I think about it…most of my novels are from guy's pov.

Noah: True. Part one of Hellish Angels is in my pov.

Cain: And Part two is in my pov.

Sailor Ra: Now please review. A writer can live off a good review.

* * *


End file.
